


Cant you see i'm a little busy right now?

by StariNights



Series: A-Z Newsies Prompt List [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, OKay moving on, Period-Typical Homophobia, anxious Race, but they talk it out like adilts, for once, getting caught, soft spot, they all queer, tired Jack Kelly, when will i write something without that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //He finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pushed Spot away "How can you's be so calm about this? We's got caught, we's never got caught before!" he whisper hissed, glancing towards the door as if she would burst in at any second with an army of Brooklyn boys ready to soak him for somehow tempting their leader or whatever.//(aka in which Race freaks out, Spot is confused and Spades loses a bet)





	Cant you see i'm a little busy right now?

Race loved to tangle his hands in Spot's messy brown hair. Whether they were kissing, cuddling, or just playing cards he always had his hands in his tangled mess of hair.

He did just that as Spot pressed his back against the wall of his private room in the Brooklyn lodging house. There were defiantly perks of being the so-called King, and the privacy was the one Race enjoyed the most. There's only so many times you can make-out in some dirty old alleyway without being caught.

Spot gripped his hips with a strange combination of aggressiveness and softness that Race absolutely adored. Race grinned into the Brooklyn leader's lips and pulled back, pure mischief in his eyes "ya' miss me or somethin'?"

Spot jerked him closer and muttered a "Shaddup will ya" before capturing his lips again. He happily complied, wrapping his arms around his neck almost and kissing him without another comment. This was a better way to spend his time anyways. 

Spot bit his lower lip gently and he gasped just as the door opened.

"Hey, Conlon, Copper's been lookin' for ya'" Spot's second in command Spades froze in the doorway, only looking mildly surprised to see Spot pining the taller boy against a wall and Race's arms still around his neck.

"Can't ya see I's in the middle a' somethin' at the moment?" Spot pulled back just far enough that he could turn to look at her, hands still on race's hip and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever ya queer, just find 'im when you's done" she waved dismissively, shutting the door on her way out. 

"Oh, to hell wit' ya'!" he called out after her before turning back to Race, who hadn't moved an inch during that whole interaction, "you's okay Racer?"

He finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pushed Spot away "How can you's be so calm about this? We's got caught, we's never got caught before!" he whisper hissed, glancing towards the door as if she would burst in at any second with an army of Brooklyn boys ready to soak him for somehow tempting their leader or whatever.

Spot gave him a confused look "Spades ain't gonna rat us out-"

"How d'ya know that?" he dug his nails into his arms and Spot took a concerned step towards him. 

"Hey," he reached out to grab Race's hands and pried them off his arms "Trust me, I knows Spades, she ain't gonna rat us out"

It physically hurt Race to jerk his arms away, because Spot was using that soft tone of voice he reserved especially for Race. Just for when they were alone together, blocked away from the rest of the world and it was just them, and it hurt to pull away from that.

But he had too "I- I's sorry Spot, I gotta go" he clambered out the window and bolted down the fire-escape.

The only thing going through his mind as he made his way across the bridge was the muted crack he heard from the window as he left spot behind.

~~~~~

"A'ight, what's up wit you?"

Race turned lazily to look at Jack who was leaning on the bedpost of Race and Romeo's shared bunk. It was after selling hours but most of the boys had gone to Jacobi's. Race stayed behind.

"Nothin'" he grumbled, twirling his unlit cigar. 

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved Race's feet off the bed to sit in their place "bullshit, you's been mopin' around all week"

Race sighed, falling back on his bunk and putting his lanky legs in Jack's lap obnoxiously. "I ain't mopin', I just can't go back ta Brooklyn no more," he said as nonchalantly as he could.

"What? Spot kick ya out or somethin'" Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or somethin'..." he trailed off, lolling his head to the side and sighing.

Jack rolled his eyes again "so you's just gonna lay there an' mope cause Spot didn't kick ya' out?"

"Me an' Spotty just ain't pals no more, can't sell on his turf"'

"So you's can't sell on his turf afta he didn't kick ya out and ya haven't seen him all week, even though you's been sellin' there for years even before you twos met?" Jack sounded unconvinced "Race you's a walking contradiction"

"Oo, big word Jack, Kath teach ya' that?" Race sat up, pulling his gangly legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

He swore he saw Jack go pink before scratching the back of his neck and saying "Naw, Davey did"

Oh... OH!

Race grinned, leaning in to get in Jack's face, "So you an' Davey, eh? Ya gotta tell me, d' they call him Mouth for a good reason?"

Jack went scarlet and shoved his cackling face away "don't try an' distract me from the issue here! You's still mopin' over Colon an' when I saw 'im today he looked like he ain't had a wink a' sleep"

Race went quiet for a moment. "He looks that bad?" he asked softly.

"He looks like you, Racetrack. You look like shit too" Jack flashed him a cheeky smile before going sober again, "Look, me an' Spot's been pals since before he was king, an' he ain't eva invited me to weekly poker nights, an' he ain't ever let me call 'im Spotty."

Race went uncharacteristically quiet. "Ya really think he'd wanna see me?" He asked, anxiety seeping into his every word.

"Look, I don't know what you's done, but I know he looked pretty torn up, an Spades is pretty pissed you ain't bringin' Romeo along anymore" Jack punched him in the arm playfully and Race finally grinned.

"Swear, she acts like she's his mom or somethin'" he paused for a moment before standing up and grinning confidentially "aight. I's gotta go, got a fella ta see"

Jack grinned. "Ya betta hurry, don't want him ta realize how awful you's is"

He went solemn for a moment "look, Jack, Brooklyn's a dangerous place. If I don't make it back, tell Davey he can do betta"

Jack hit him with a pillow "alright get outta here!"

Race did, and he knew just where to find the short Brooklyn leader.

 

~~~~~

 

The sun was just starting to set when he made it to the docks and a chill settled into his bones. Most if the newsies had already settled into the lodging house for the night, but if Spot looked as bad as Jack said he did then Race knew he'd be here.

Just as he had suspected, there on one of the crates sat Spot. He knew he was grinning like some lovestruck idiot but spot just looked so beautiful illuminated by the setting sun.

He clambered onto the crate with much less grace then he thought he'd have. The other didn't acknowledge him until he was sat down and settled.

"Didn't think you's comin' back" he sounded disinterested and unaffected, but when you've known him as long as Race, loved him as long as Race has, you'd know how to see past that. You'd see the way he furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms a little too tightly over his middle.

Race smiled softly "guess I missed ya too much," he said, bumping spot with his shoulder.

Spot scooted away and Race tried not to feel hurt. He didn't say anything so Race took the time to examine his face. Jack was right, he looked exhausted.

"Have ya slept at all since I left?" He asked softly, inching closer. Spot didn't move away.

"What's it to ya?" He sneered and Race flinched.

"I care bout ya, spotty, and I's worried," he said softly.

"If ya cared ya wouldn'ta left" for once he let some emotion slip into his voice and Race wished he would stay disinterested. He sounded tired and betrayed, and it tugged something awful at the taller boy's heartstrings.

"I left cause I care" he insisted, grabbing the shorter boy's hand "I's- I's scared, Spotty. I's scared theys gonna hurt ya. I's scared they's gonna drag ya off to tha refuge an it'll be all cause I couldn't keep myself in check cause Jesus spotty, ya make me feel things that are fucking scary"

Spot watched him intently as he rambled and Race knew he was squeezing the life out of his hand with anxiety. The so-called king just shook his head and smiled softly, interlacing their hands.

"They ain't getting no king to no refuge, Racer," he said, bumping Race with his shoulder "gimme some credit"

Race just laid his head on Spot's shoulder and turned into his neck. "I just don't wanna lose ya"

Spot scoffed, but laid his head on top of his, kissing the top of his head "Ya ain't gonna lose me, Racer, I promise"

Race kissed the underside of his jaw "I love you, Sean"

"I love you too, Tony."

After of beat of silence Race still had a question. "Hey, how come Spades never ratted on us? Ya' said she wouldn't from the beginning even though you's the most important boy in Brooklyn," he finally pulled his head up and looked Spot in the eye, tilting his head in confusion.

Spot snorted "cause I's seen her bring home more girls then any a' my boys" Race went red and muttered an "oh" cause, of course, he freaked out and ran for no good reason, but Spot just kissed the side of his head and continued, "But she's real pissed at us, says she lost a bet cause we's didn't wait long enough" he said, amusement dancing in his brown eyes.

"They's makin' bets on us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and only a little bit of fear.

"Guess we ain't as subtle as we's thought" he shrugged.

Race just smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek "course we's is, I love ya so much they's could just feel it"

Spot snorted again and shoved his face away, scrubbing at his now wet cheek "gross, you's getting sappy on me"

Race held a hand to his heart "I can't believe the love a' my life won't even let me kiss him! It's a crime! Pure crime!" 

The sun had set long ago so they sat laughing under a sea of stars. Spot rolled his eyes "That's cause that ain't a real kiss"

Race grinned and waggled his eyebrows "Then show me a real kiss"

And he did, under the cover of darkness, he dragged Race into a bruising kiss that softened once he had proven his point.

As Race tangled his hands in Spot's messy brown hair, he wondered how he could ever give this up.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time i wrote this my file corrupted and i lost everything. I hate my life.
> 
> ANYWHO come yell at me @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on tumblr.bitch. you can request things or just yell at me, either way. I'm here for it.


End file.
